eurekasevenfandomcom-20200223-history
Gonzy
is a member of Gekkostate. Character Not much is known about Gonzy, but he has a habit of unexpectedly appearing nearby whenever anyone on Gekkostate is troubled, usually sitting on a carpet and calmly drinking tea. He often invites whoever's nearby to have tea with him. Gonzy was originally a stowaway aboard the Gekko, but was allowed to stay in part because the others respect his abilities at fortune-telling. He can vanish and appear at any point in the animation and could be seen in some places that he is not to be in. Though not a priest of Vodarac, he gives the image of a spiritualistic man. He's known to give out information out of the blue when it's most needed. When the crew went into a health craze, most of the members followed Gonzy doing various exercises to maintain health such as Tai Chi and eating healthy foods. It wasn't until towards near the end when the Gekkostate members wondered the fate of their world that Gonzy explains that the event they are witnessing is the "Second Summer of Love." When Gonzy reveals that he knows about the Second Summer of Love, he opens both of his eyes (concealed under his thick eyebrows during the entire series) revealing the purple eyes of a human-form Coralian. Just as Holland and the crew realize the truth, Gonzy thanks them for a good time and disappears, leaving his clothing behind. He does not seem meant for the "blank slate" as Sakuya and Eureka, but rather as an educated observer. It is unknown when or how Gonzy presumably communicated with the Scub Coral, or if he communicates only after his disappearance, but given his likely position and so influence as observer, it is very possible that he was partly responsible for the Command Cluster's decision to trust humanity (namely Eureka, Renton, and those fighting at their side) with, essentially, the saving of all life on the planet. In the fourth volume of manga, he was revealed by Holland to be a former elder (as opposed to sage as is used in the anime) and, in addition to this, Holland calls him Gon Karmapa. He reveals the Coralians' intent to destroy the human population, along with the planet, and absorb Renton in order to enhance their evolution. He goes to explain how Eureka was created by the Coralians to search for the "chosen one", who turns out to be Renton, and give him to the Coralians. In the final chapter, he is seen working as a fortune-teller. Trivia *Gonzy's eyes are closed throughout the series, but there have been a few times where he opens them though it doesn't appear that he has the purple eyes of the Coralians in these appearances. The only time we really see his eyes is in episode 50 when he reveals who he really is. *Of all the members of the Gekkostate, he plays somewhat of a minor role and has few speaking roles in the series. Category:Gekkostate Category:Scub Corals Category:Eureka Seven characters Category:Eureka Seven Category:Humanoid Coralians